Innocent
by powerrangersfangirl22
Summary: Robin turned evil. No one truly knows the reason except him. Why did he do it? Will the Justice League and the Teen Titans get Robin back? Teen Titans' Robin is Dick Grayson. Batman's Robin is Jason Todd.
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Innocent

Prologue

**Hey, so this story is where Robin goes evil for what seems no reason. The prologue is how Justice League gets involved. I am sorry if this is too much information. Please read and review.**

_This can't be happening_, thought Batman. That was the first thought that crossed his mind as he saw Robin stealing from Wayne Enterprises. It broke Batman's heart.

"Robin?" asked Wonder Woman uncertainly. It was hard on the whole Justice League to see Robin evil or hurt.

"What?" Robin snapped.

"What's going on?" asked Superman.

"Oh, you think something is going on because I am evil. Don't make me laugh. I am evil and there is nothing you can do about it," said Robin.

"So you just decided to become evil for no reason at all? I find that hard to believe," said Batman. Flash zipped behind Robin and grab him, but Robin easily dodged him.

"Oh, there's a reason. A reason I'm not telling you," said Robin. He snickered at Batman. "What, Bats? Can't lose me? You didn't seem to have trouble replacing me with Todd," said Robin. Jason stood there dumbstruck.

"You went evil because you thought Batman replaced you, didn't you?" asked Jason.

"Smart boy, but that's only part of it," said Robin," Well I got what I want and need so tootles Batman, Todd, Justice League." Robin jumped out the window to the rooftop of the next building. He turned around and gave a little wave to them.

**Line Break**

Robin felt bad. Jason Todd had done nothing wrong. Now he was in the middle of Batman and him. He didn't want to hurt Jason, but if he got in the way then he'd have no other choice. Slade and the Joker were waiting. He truly wanted to please them or did he? He was confused and doubting himself and his choices. He'd get over it.

**Line Break**

"I can't believe Robin of all people would go evil," said Wonder Woman.

"Not so much of a golden boy now, is he?" asked Jason with some venom in his voice.

"What?" exclaimed Batman.

"Well, he's all you talk about and you never stop comparing him to me. You only love him and I bet if I left then you wouldn't even give me a second thought," said Jason, his voice dripping with venom.

"You know that's not true," said Batman.

"Do I?" asked Jason, and he stopped out of the room and waited at the Batmobile.

**How was it? I think Robin and Jason were a little OOC. Please excuse it, but I think Jason would probably be OOC. Robin not so much. I know Robin better.**


	2. Chapter 2: New Mission

Chapter 1: New Mission

**So this chapter is about Robin's opinion on his new mission. There is a twist at the end. **

Robin walked into the room. Slade and the Joker were standing with their backs to him. Robin was scared. Robin was innocent, right? Something was wrong and he was afraid that this had to so with his used-to-be family.

"Hello, Robin," said Slade.

"Master," Robin acknowledged and he bowed.

"I got another mission for you," said Slade," You are going to kill Batman."

"Kill?" Robin asked uncertainly.

"Are you going to defy me?" asked Slade, turning around.

Robin gulped," No, master."

"Good," said Slade," Now go do my bidding."

**Line Break**

Robin was standing in the shadows of the Batcave. It used to his home. It used to be safe. Now it was a bad memory, well, Robin didn't mind remembering his time with Batman. Bruce was at the Batcomputer. Robin sighed. He jumped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Batman, you are losing your touch," said Robin. Batman whirled around. He growled.

"What do you want?" asked Batman.

"To kill you," said Robin. He pointed a gun at him. Jason had walked down the stairs.

"No," Jason whispered. He threw a Batarang at Robin. It hit the gun out of his hands. Robin whirled at him. Jason attacked him. Robin easily sidestepped him. He grabbed him by the collar. He put a knife to his throat when Batman growled at him.

"You're choice, Batman. You or Jason?" asked Robin. He put on an evil smile. On the inside, he was dying. He hated this.

Batman was at a loss. He couldn't let Jason die, but he knew that Jason didn't want him to die. "Tick, tock. You are running out of time, Batman. Better choose fast before I choose for you," said Robin.

"Let him go," said Batman. Robin dropped Jason.

"Good choice," said Robin, and he put the knife to Batman's heart.

"No," said Jason, and he pulled at Robin' s arm. Batman was scared that Robin would kill him. "Please, don't kill him. I need him!" said Jason, desperately.

"Another time, Batman," said Robin," I'll kill you when Jason is not around so he can find you dead. Tootles." He ran off and he knew Slade was going to kill him, but he didn't care. He still slightly cared about Batman. If only Slade and Joker didn't have his big secret, then he might be able to reconcile with him.

**How do you like it? FYI: the secret is not their identities. Though if you want then that might be included later. Should Superman save Robin from being killed or should Robin just be tortured to near death?**


	3. Chapter 3: Defiance

Chapter 2: Defiance

Robin sighed. He was not going to be let go anytime soon. He was sighed. Slade entered. Robin knew he was going to be in extreme pain.

"You disobeyed me, Robin," said Slade.

"I know, but I couldn't drag Jason into this," said Robin," This is between me and Batman, not him."

"Well, if you can't kill your old mentor, then you must give up his identity," said Slade.

"No! I can't!" said Robin.

"Tell me his identity, apprentice," said Slade, and he grabbed Robin's arm.

"No," said Robin. He was then thrown into the wall. His head hurt and he felt blood trickle down his face. He smiled. He had gotten to Slade and it felt good.

"I need to break you again," said Slade with a growl.

**Review and review and review and review and review and review!**


	4. Chapter 4: Captured Willing?

Chapter 3: Captured... Willingly?

Robin was again sent out to kill Batman. How did he always get in these kind of situations. He jumped and kicked Batman. He knew this wasn't what he wanted.

"Batman, take me now," said Robin, holding out his arms out.

"What?" asked Batman, confused.

"I'm not going to fight you and I don't want to fight you," said Robin," but you must take me prisoner."

"Fine, Robin, but you must not try to escape. I can't hurt you," said Batman.

"I promise," said Robin.

"_Robin!_" shouted Slade through the communicator in his ear.

"Take me now," said Robin. Batman put him in handcuff.

"Let's go," said Batman.

"Batman, wait," said Robin," The people that took me want me to either kill you or give up your identity. I can't do it. There is a communicator in my right ear. It won't come out. I tried. Any time I try, I get shocked. Be careful what you say around me because my kidnappers can hear too."

"Thanks for the warning," said Batman.

"I don't want this anymore. Please send me to anywhere but Arkham," said Robin.

"You're going nowhere near Arkham. Tell me if you ever need me, but send a guard not go talk to me," said Batman. Robin smirked. He was scared, but he knew Bruce would take care of him.


	5. Chapter 5: Prison

Chapter 5: Prison

**I will be trying to update more on these stories. They are hard to continue because I don't know how to continue. This is kind of a filler chapter. Sorry. Hope you like it.**

Robin sat alone in his cell. He was bored. There was nothing to do. He knew that he could talk to Slade, but he didn't find that as a good idea. He could tease Slade and give information of Slade to the Justice League.

"Hey, Superman!" Robin said. Superman looked at him and walked to the cage. He was not happy with Robin's current position.

"What is it?" asked Superman.

"Can you get the rest of the League? I want to tell you all something that you need," said Robin. He was being specific for the reason of the communicator in his ear.

_"Robin? I do not appreciate the way you are acting. You better not be telling them about this and me. I will not let you get away with this_," said Slade.

"I'll do what I want to," said Robin. A growl came from the communicator. Suddenly he was thrashing on the floor in pain. He writhed and writhed. Batman ran in and put his hand on his shoulder. Robin hit him across the face. He crawled to the corner. He kicked and punched nothing. He was screaming and hissing.

_"Feel that, Robin. This is punishment for your disobedience_," said Slade. Superman heard and growled.

"Whoever you are, no one and I mean no one hurts Robin and gets away with it," growled Superman. Robin stopped thrashing.

**Read and Review! **


	6. Chapter 6: Information

Chapter 6: Information

**This one is going to be interesting. I hope. Read and Review. Sorry for not updating.**

**Come on, people, do I look like I own any of this? Well only my imagination.**

Robin sat down with something to eat and drink. He was careful. His arms were hurting still from where he hit the floor and walls with them.

"Are you ready? And are you sure?" asked Wonder Woman.

"Yeah. Well first off, they can make copies of things like Robin's stuff," said Robin, thoroughly confusing them. He knew Batman would figure it out later. After a few more clues were laid out.

"Okay?" asked Superman.

"The man called himself Slade, but you would know him better as Deathstroke," said Robin. The Justice League gasped. Deathstroke was a ruthless killer.

"What did he want from you?" asked Black Canary.

"He wanted me as an apprentice. He also wanted me as a son. It makes me wonder if he lost a kid or something," said Robin. The Flash looked at Batman. He had stiffened behind him.

"Do you consider him a father to you?" asked Green Lantern carefully.

"Of course not! Even if he ended up being my real father, he would never replace Batman. I mean he hit me and threatened me. I would never consider him a father," said Robin. Relief flooded Batman's face.

"Thanks, Robin," said Batman, and he hugged Robin. It felt so good. He never felt anything like it.

"You hugged me?" asked Robin.

"What about it?" asked Superman.

"I've never been hugged before," said Robin.

"What do you mean? We used to always hug you," said Wonder Woman confused.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," said Robin. He laughed nervously and started sweating. They couldn't know now. They wouldn't trust them.

"Robin, are you alright?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Robin, uncertainly. They all looked at him confused. They knew something wasn't right. He was nervous. He was obviously scared. There was a man after him and he was giving them weird tidbits. The only things useful was that it was Deathstroke and he wanted to have him as an apprentice/son. The thing about copying Robin's stuff was just weird and random.

"Anything else?" asked Aquaman.

"He likes abandoned warehouses. He has a bulter named Wintergreen. He oddly likes making copies of things. Only one copy of something about Robin. It is nearby. I have it, but can't show it too you. _I_ am showing it to you, but indirectly. It is _very_ visible," said Robin.

The others just looked at each other. What was with this kid and copying something of Robin's? It's not that big of deal. Batman was concerned. Something was off about Robin. He was speaking in riddles. That was clearly not something Robin did unless he was scared. But what was he afraid of? Was it him? Or Slade? Or was it more? What was going on?

**Line Break: LLLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRDDDDDDD!**

"There is something off about Robin," said Batman.

"Like what?" asked Flash.

"I'm not sure, but he never talks in riddles, he has always been hugged, and was nervous when he was called out about it," said Batman.

"Wait a minute? He has spoken riddles to me," said Green Arrow.

"He was either scared or trying to confuse you," said Batman," I'm not sure what it is, but whatever Robin has been caught into then we have to get him out of it."

"Agreed," said Red Tornado.

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


	7. Chapter 7: Kidnapped

Chapter 6: Kidnapped

**When it says Chapter 5 it is suppose to be 4 and the first Chapter 6 is suppose to be 5. This is the real Chapter 6. Read and Review. I don't own Teen Titans or the Justice League.**

Robin laid in the cell. It was cozy. It was way better than he expected. He realized he was not being treated special. Every other prisoner here was treated just the same way.

"Hey, Batman?" asked Robin.

"What?" asked Batman.

"Why don't we put the Joker in here? He'd really like it here," said Robin.

"Do I have to answer that?" asked Batman. Robin rolled his eyes, but shook his head. He was truly curious, but better not make Batman anymore suspicious than he already is. He sighed softly. Slade would be furious. He has been silent. It was so silent from the other end. Was he in hiding? Was he finished with him? Did the League already catch him?

"Did you catch Slade yet?" asked Robin.

"No, why do you ask?" asked Batman.

"It's silent on the other end of the communicator," said Robin.

"That's a good thing," said Batman.

"It sure beats getting threatened for everything, but it makes me worried that he is planning something," said Robin.

"It will be alright," said Batman," We won't let him hurt you."

"I'm like Superboy," said Robin.

"What?" asked Batman.

"I'm hungry," said Robin, and Batman handed him a banana. He got Batman where he wanted him. He would figure it out eventually. What if Robin was already dead? That shook him to the core. Would Batman accept him?

"Are you alright?" asked Batman.

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Robin," Just thinking of what Slade did to Robin."

"What do you mean?" asked Batman," Aren't you Robin?"

"That banana was good. Do you have another one?" asked Robin.

"Who are you?" asked Batman, as he handed him a banana.

"No one," said Robin.

"You are somebody," said Batman.

"No one to care about," said Robin.

Batman left to go talk to Superman. He was worried. What was wrong with Robin? Was he even Robin? What was going on? He was worried. What if they had the wrong person? What if this wasn't his little bird? Where was his little bird?

Robin laid down on the ground and stared at the ceiling. He just blew it. He said too much. When would he learn to shut up? The door opened.

"Batman?" asked Robin.

"No," said the man.

He gasped as he saw Slade. He was thrown into the wall. At that moment, Jason entered the room. He attacked Slade. He was thrown into the wall by Robin. Slade growled. He had been betrayed. He was going to make Robin pay. He took Jason and threw him to the ground. He kicked him in the gut.

"Slade, leave him alone," said Robin, and he attacked. He was caught by the wrist. He was handcuffed. Jason was tied up and gagged. Slade picked them both up and exited the Tower with out being noticed.

**Line Break**

"I'm telling you he said he was worried about Robin. Isn't he Robin?" asked Batman.

"I don't know," said Superman.

"He said he was like Superboy," said Batman. Superman stiffened. He still wasn't sure he liked Conner.

"That's unusual," said Superman.

"I know," said Batman.

"Where did Jason go?" asked Superman. Batman looked around and realized Jason was gone. Green Lantern looked up from where he was watching the moniters in the gym where some girls were working out.

"He went to see Robin," said Green Lantern. He was John. Hal stood beside him.

"Switch to the video for Robin's cell," said Hal. John did and they gasped.

"Um, Batman?" asked Hal.

Batman was by his side in a moment. The cell was empty. "Are you sure that's the right cell?" asked Batman.

"What cell is he in?" asked John.

"H-23," said Superman.

"It's the right cell," said John.

"Maybe Jason took him out," said Superman.

They all got up and went to the cell. When they got there, the two guards were knocked out. Jason didn't take him out. They went into the cell. They saw two blood splatters, right beside each other. Batman took a sample of each and went to his lab with the others right behind him.

"The blood samples match Robin's and Jason's DNA," said Batman.

"So where are they? And who took them?" asked Superman.

They went to the Moniter room. It was empty. They played the video from the when they left him alone. It was only like five minutes later when the door opened.

_ Robin laid down on the ground and stared at the ceiling. He just blew it. He said too much. When would he learn to shut up? The door opened. _

_ "Batman?" asked Robin._

_ "No," said the man._

_ He gasped as he saw Slade. He was thrown into the wall. At that moment, Jason entered the room. He attacked Slade. He was thrown into the wall by Robin. Slade growled. He had been betrayed. He was going to make Robin pay. He took Jason and threw him to the ground. He kicked him in the gut._

_ "Slade, leave him alone," said Robin, and he attacked. He was caught by the wrist. He was handcuffed. Jason was tied up and gagged. Slade picked them both up._

Batman clenched his fist and unclenched them. He relaxed. Of course, the man that had forced him into this had come back for him.

"Poor Jason," said Superman," He didn't seem to know what to do."

"He was beaten enough by the Joker," said Batman.

"I hope Robin can protect him," said Hal.

"He will. If I know anything about Robin, he will protect Jason with his life," said John.

**Line Break**

Jason groaned. Or tried to. He was still gagged. Robin laid up against him in the cramped cell they were in. He smiled. Robin always looked cute when he slept. The door opened and Robin jerked up. He positioned himself in front of Jason. That highly annoyed Jason.

"You betrayed me," said Slade.

"I know," said Robin.

"What did you think it would gain?" asked Slade," They won't trust you once they find out who you are, what you are." Jason looked at him confused.

"I'm going to break his trust in you," said Slade," and you are going to watch." He took the gag off.

"I will always trust him," said Jason.

"Oh, no you won't," said Slade.

He dragged them both down long dark corridors. He took them down the more corridors. They took them deeper into the warehouses. Jason started to shift towards Robin.

"Where are you taking us?" asked Robin.

"Shut up, before I decide to kill Jason," said Slade. Robin's arms automactically went aaround Jason. Jason was scared, and he leaned to Robin. Robin smiled at him.

"I won't let him kill you," said Robin. Jason relaxed. Slade opened a door and pushed them in. He left them in there. It was so dark.

"Who's there?" asked a weak voice. Jason looked at the person. He gasped.

"You're a ..." said Jason.

**I know evil. So what do you think the Robin that they took is? Answer in a review.**


	8. Chapter 8: A Clone and a Rescue

Chapter 7: A Clone and a Rescue

"A clone?" asked Robin," Yes."

"Jason, are you alright?" asked the real Robin.

"I'm fine," said Jason," Why didn't you just tell us that you were a clone?"

"They would have killed him, and I know Batman would have found out eventually. So it wasn't worth it. He also knows something else that don't want to go viral," said the Clone Robin.

"What?" asked Jason.

"He knows my identity," said Robin.

"Oh my gosh!" said Jason.

"Do you still trust him?" asked Slade.

"I'll always trust him," said Jason," He more than gained it."

"Sweet," said Slade," Joker? Why don't you take Jason here to the torture chamber?"

"Over my dead body," said both Robins. They looked at each other with a new respect.

"That's even sweeter! I hate sweet," said Slade.

"HAHAHAHA!" said the Joker.

Suddenly there was a bang and Slade was stuck to the wall. Slade struggled. The real Robin was staring out into the darkness with a grin. He was still weak.

"Batman!" shouted the real Robin.

"Who are you?" asked Batman," Are you a clone?"

"No, sir, I'm the clone," said the clone Robin.


End file.
